


Kids

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Bounty hunter Vic Greydon goes to Concordia to meet up with his Mandalorian friends Taizo and Thavari Lok.





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empire-at-war](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=empire-at-war).



Vic grabbed his backpack and trotted down the ramp of his ship. Zo hadn’t come down to greet him, but Vic wasn’t worried. His friend knew that he was coming over for a few drinks (and hopefully a fight too, Vic had spent the last weeks in space and couldn’t wait to release some of that bottled-up energy).

Thav had invited him over. Said they’d go for some big game hunting near their Concordia estate. Who was he to say no to that? Drinks, fights, good company? What more could a man ask for? He hadn’t seen the two Mandos in a while. It was a good opportunity to catch up with them.

When he reached for the door handle that gave him entrance to the Mandalorians’s house, he could hear Thavari’s voice already. “Yasu, if you want your dad to do your hair, you have to sit still.” She noticed Vic standing outside and opened the door. “Hey Vic, long time no see. Want a drink?”

Vic returned the fist bump Thav greeted him with. He looked at the view he was greeted with. Zo’s redhaired kid was bouncing around on the chair he was sitting on and Zo himself was trying his hardest  to work on the remaining of locks of hair on his son’s head, that still needed to be braided. Vic dropped his gear and sat down on the nearest chair. “Sure, Thav. What are the plans? Big game hunting?”

Thav presented their friend with a big mug of ale and threw a glance at the progress of Yasu’s hair. “That was the plan, if our little mister over there manages to sit still for the time it still takes to do the remainder of his hair. He insisted on wearing his hair the same way as Zo.”

Vic chuckled as he brought the ale to his mouth. “I take it the little one had no idea what he was asking.” The look on Thavari’s face said it it all. “No, he didn’t. And we’ve already been doing it in steps, taking long breaks inbetween.” She sat down on the kitchen counter. “I don’t know where he gets his energy from.”

“Uncle Vic!!” Yasu turned around on his chair to see the bounty hunter. His blue eyes were shining with excitement. “Look at my hair, uncle Vic! I’m gonna look just like dad!” The boy looked immensely proud, even if the braids were not nearly as long yet as his father’s. He almost looked like a red little fuzzball.

Kids were really not his forte. Vic had ofcourse dealt with kids before. He’d been around Yasu on a few occasions. And then there was Giddah, Tal’s daughter… Still, he wasn’t good with them. They were miniature humans and projectiles that couldn’t be controlled. He would never get a kid and he was still quite pleased with that decision. “I think you need to grow a little more to look like your dad, kiddo.”

“I also want tattoos, just like you and dad.”

Zo continued to work on his son’s hair, and occasionally pulled the boy’s head straight, so he wouldn’t make a mistake. “I told you to sit still, Yasu. You are not getting a tattoo until you’ve passed your verd'goten.”

A pout appeared on Yasu’s face. His shoulders dropped and when he spoke again he sounded quite insecure. “When will that be? I don’t even know how to fire a proper blaster yet.”

Thav chuckled. She leaned back and relaxed. “Why do you think we’re taking you with us to hunt big game? Or in your case, small game. You need to learn.”

Vic almost choked on his drink. It took him a moment to recover. He threw a glance from Zo to Thavari and back again. “We’re taking the little one with us?”

The grey skinned Chiss girl next to him smacked his shoulder. “No worries, big guy. We hunt big game while Zo starts Yasu’s education.”

That didn’t sound too bad. Vic couldn’t see himself teaching the kid, it required an entire different level of patience. “Ok, I don’t have a problem with that.’

They’d really gone and done it now though. The knowledge that his training was finally starting had Yasu so excited that he could no longer sit still. Zo raised his hands in defeat and took Vic’s mug of ale out of his hands to bring it to his own mouth and down the remainder of the alcohol. “Great. Good job, Thav. Now there’s no working with him. His hair will have to wait until after the hunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vic Greydon belongs to empire-at-war@tumblr.com


End file.
